Newspaper Gift Wrap and Knitted Sweaters
by The National Insecurity
Summary: A collection of one shots through the eyes of Teddy Lupin and James Sirius Potter.  From broken noses to Weasley Christmases, they have seen it all.
1. The Mission

**Hello, guys. I have a few one shots planned out, but to help draw out some clots along the way I would like your help. Seriously, it would be really appreciated. All you have to do is write a review. In this review you do not have to write anything other than one word. This word can be anything from a band name, snack food, or an adjective. I will then write a one shot inspired and centered on the word you mentioned. The pairing will be Teddy and James for this time around. The rating will range anything based on K to M depending on what I see works best for the word.**

**So review, please. And happy reading.**


	2. The Purple Sweater

A wolf whistle sounded beside him.

It practically vibrated in his ears mocking him.

As the child pulled the handmade sweater out of the reindeer covered wrapping paper, heat started to creep up his neck. That infamous Weasley blush had definitely been passed down to James.

Three years in a row. _Three years._

Hazel eyes darted to his left where the cheeky boy who had previously whistled was now fanning out his own sweater. He seemed almost too proud of himself. Why couldn't James have gotten a grey sweater with the Gryffindor red letter stitching?

He resorted with giving a simple raspberry in the general direction of the turquoise-haired boy's direction.

The gesture was returned and the other laughed outright, "I am only messing with you, squirt." He ruffled the other's dark brown hair.

James opened to mention that he was only three years younger than the other, but his cousin cut him off. The bronze skinned boy leaned over the sofa grinning with what James had heard his father and Uncle Ron describe solely as a 'shit-eating grin'. His mother threatened to wash his mouth out with soap if he dared to repeat that out loud though.

It didn't leave Fred's face as he spoke up his opinion with a smirk, "Stop pouting. Purple brings out your eyes, James." He batted his eye lashes furiously.

His mouth made a perfect 'o' shape in shock as the paper James had recently ripped off of his package collided with Fred's face. The tape managed to stick a small piece of the paper to his cheekbone. A smug grin spread over the boy's lips as he crossed his arms victoriously.

With a light salute the oldest Potter boy dismissed his cousin before storming out. Running up the stairs, the eight year old clambered up the as fast as he could. A slamming door could be heard from somewhere upstairs. It was followed by a slap to the back of Fred's head from Teddy and an put out 'what'.

James didn't know why it frustrated him so much, but the lavender and royal purple sweaters from his grandmother were starting to drive him bonkers. Even Lily had gotten a green one this year. It wasn't like he could trade with Al either since all of the sweaters had the first initial of their first name sported on the front.

He barely acknowledged the opening of the door until the bed mattress creaked beside him. Without moving his head to the side he let his iris flitter to the corner of his eye rather quickly. He was greeted by a jet of royal purple waving in the air. Lifting an eyebrow he scoffed at his god-brother, "What are you doing?"

The other lifted up a meshy lump of purple fabric and stitched together yarn. He repeated with a little bit more emotion in his tone, this time curiosity, "What_ are_ you doing?"

Teddy's expression was stoic as he shoved the sweater towards the younger boy's chest, "Put it on."

He couldn't suppress the snort, "I am not putting that thing on even i-"

"Come on, James."

It was that look. His amber eyes were full of determination and James knew he wasn't going to let it go. He was more stubborn than Albus sometimes. But two could play at that game. Shaking his head he pursed his lips, "Give me one good reason why."

"Well-" He drew out the word before breaking off in order to spring on the other. He knocked the other down to slam his back on the mattress. James' arms were flailing around and knocking against the other's limbs as he kicked and thrashed in a huff, "Get off me!"

Teddy pinned James' arms over his head and grinned mischievously, "Reason number one? This." There was a rough noise coming from the other's throat and suddenly James was thrashing again, "No, no, no! This isn't funny Teddy! That is so gross, don't!"

The other didn't stop though. His cheeks puffed out before a trail of spit popped out from behind his lips. It hovered dangerously in the air in a string before he sucked it back in his mouth quickly. Lifting a brow he threatened, "I _will_ do it if you don't put the sweater on."

James didn't have the heart to test the claim out. Glaring indignantly up at the older boy he growled in defeat, "Fine."

The turquoise haired boy grinned triumphantly and helped the other boy up on the mattress. Shoving the sweater in his direction he continued to beam and grin from ear to ear. Sometimes James thought he had to be bipolar. Despite still being a bit sour about the situation he couldn't help, but chuckle at his friend's simplemindedness though.

Once the itchy fabric had been pulled over his head he sighed exasperatedly. "Happy?"

"Yes."

Shoving the other towards the door the older boy continued to usher him out with a grin.

As they went down the hall James shuffled along while Teddy had a newfound spring in his step. As they moved closer to the chaos downstairs Teddy called nonchalantly over his shoulder, "By the way," James stopped scratching at his side for a moment to look up at the other's amber eyes, "Fred was right, purple looks good on you."

The Weasley blush was in the genes.


End file.
